IN THE DARKNESS THEY LIE
by Rya Starling
Summary: Rating just in case, after the group finds out Davis and Ken are lovers they are taken into a mystical world where magic rules and darkness threatens all. But can they deal with the royal family, guards, and different dimentions? CH2 UPLOADED
1. The Terrible Secret

IN THE DARKNESS THEY LIE CH1  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 1 THE TERRIBLE SECRET   
  
T.K watched as Davis got onto the train of course ha had already boarded and was sitting a ways away from the goggled boy so that he wouldn't see him. Now spying and following someone wasn't the blonds attitude usually but lately Davis had been acting jumpy when they got into the digital world ever since they found out Ken was the Digimon Kazier and June was calling all over the last few nights looking for him. Of course T.K wanted to know where Davis was going and why.   
  
'T.K are you sure this is a good idea?" Patamon asked as he looked out of his book bag and T.K stuffed him back inside.   
  
'Hush he might see you" T.K said. 'Just stay in there I'll let you out when we're off the train alright"  
  
'Ok" Patamon said, 'But T.K maybe Davis just likes to travel"  
  
'I just need to be sure" T.K said.   
  
T.K soon found the train coming to a stop and as passengers got off Davis got sat there with Chibimon in his arms. T.K soon found it was a long time almost two hours before the train stopped at it's last stop and Davis got off. Getting up he slowly followed Davis pff the train as he did he let Patamon fly up and perch on the top of his hat.   
  
'Where's he going T.K?" Patamon asked.   
  
'I don't know we're halfway across Okowa" T.K said as he snuck around the corner as Davis walked down the street suddenly he saw someone sitting at a table on a corner side restraunt and gasping he saw Davis walk up and hug the person that they were supposed to be enemies with, Ken Icjijoechi.   
  
'What's he doing here?" Patamon asked.   
  
'Shhh listen" T.K said as he carefully listened to them.   
  
'It's getting harder to meet you around yea know that?" Davis asked, "June is getting Suspicious and if I told her I was hanging out with Ken Icjijoechi she'd want to date you which as we know isn't possible ha, ha"  
  
'Your sisters an idiot" Ken said as he sipped at his drink, 'But really about the others you know my intentions Davis and I don't know if I can keep this up much longer"  
  
'Please I'm begging you give this up" Davis said, 'Even if Sam did ask you to stage it and it doesn't mean…"  
  
'He's my brother Davis and besides my parents are away tonight" Ken said and smiled slowly, 'Away visiting my sick aunt my dad didn't wont to go but my mom hauled him off they wanted to get a babysitter at first"  
  
'Babysitter you?" Davis asked and laughed, 'That's funny I can just imagine them making her come over again"   
  
'Kimmy?" Ken asked and suddenly his glass cup broke and a dog across the street dropped dead, 'Ooops I forgot what happens"  
  
'Anyway on to business what's your bro saying?" Davis asked.   
  
'Not much longer everything is almost prepared" Ken said, 'Soon this entire thing will be behind us"  
  
'Thank god I'm tired of pretending I'm your enemy and playing love sick to Kari" Davis said.  
  
'Pretending?" T.K asked and listened even closer.  
  
'Yea I can tell it's almost funny how you and T.K fight over her" Ken said, 'Of course I can't help but feel a bit jealous when you do"  
  
'Ken you jealous?" Davis asked, 'That's a new one"  
  
Suddenly the two boys got up and started to walk away and this left T.K confused what did they mean by all this and who was Sam and what the heck was this jealous thing? Following they stopped outside an apartment where he saw Chibimon look behind them and T.K quickly hid before the in training digimon noticed them.   
  
'Something wrong chibimon?" Davis asked.   
  
'No nothing" Chibimon said, 'Davis can I ask you and Ken a question?"   
  
'What is it?" He asked.   
  
'What's Yaoi?" Chibimon asked and Ken suddenly laughed.   
  
'It's what we are" Ken chuckled, 'Davis didn't you explain it to him?"   
  
'Explain what?" Chibimon asked.   
  
'Nothing I'll tell you later but tonight is just you and me right Ken-Chan?" Davis asked and slowly leaned towards Ken.   
  
T.K stood in shock at what he saw there leader the one person he thought hated the Kazier more then anyone else was standing there in the arms of the enemy kissing him.   
  
'T.K I thought only girls and boys did that" Patamon asked.   
  
'Um right let's go home I saw enough" T.K said and slowly started to walk away.  
  
^  
  
Davis walked down the hallways of his school getting to school on time was hard enough from his house but from across the river it took him even longer. He really hopped the others were waiting for him in the computer room because if they weren't he was going home and straight to bed, the only thing that could wake him up right now was a fight and digimon fights woke him up really good. Slowly he approached the door and heard them talking inside before he opened it.  
  
'Are you sure?"   
  
'Yes"   
  
'Oh god"   
  
'Hey guys glad you waited let's go and kick some Emperor but" Davis said as he hauled the door open only to find the gang looking straight at him in a blank stare that was unusually frightening for the goggled youth, they were looking at him as if he had just murdered someone. 'Uh do I have my shirt on backwards again? Cause if I do I was walking around all day with it on backwards how embarrassing"  
  
'HOW COULD YOU!" Yole screamed braking the silence and backing Davis into the wall where he was at the mercy of the angry pink head girl who looked more angry then usual.   
  
'How could I what?" Davis asked.   
  
'DO THIS TO US I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THIS! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST HINTED IT!" Yole screamed.   
  
'Yole calm down we're all angry but yelling isn't at Davis isn't…." Kari said and T.K walked towards Yole and he pushed her out of the way and punched Davis as hard as he could in the face.   
  
Falling to the floor holding his nose which was now bleeding and his cheek was showing signs of a fresh bright purple bruise. Comfused he watched as Chibimon ran over towards him concerned.   
  
'Davis are you ok?" Chibimon asked.  
  
'Yea but I would like to know why T.K hit me" Davis said and stood up, "Listen if you think I'm making any moves on Kari or anything boy did you get your lines crossed somewhere"  
  
'He hit you because he's angry about Ken" Cody said.   
  
'Ken uh what about him did he start stalking you guys something?" Davis asked chuckling, 'Oh let me guess he threatened to kill someone didn't he?"   
  
'I'm disgusted with you" Kari said, 'You could have at least told me I would have understood Davis"   
  
'What are you guys talking about?" Davis asked, 'Because I'm clueless fill me in here!"   
  
'I saw you last night Davis!" T.K cried, 'You and Ken outside that restraunt and the apartment building you were in the arms of the enemy Daisuke don't you even care all the bad things he's done?! Or are you working with him!"  
  
"You followed me" Davis asked and T.K tried to grab him when Davis caught his arm.   
  
'How did you?" T.K asked.   
  
'Please before you rush to anything let me explain" Davis said.   
  
'No I saw enough last night Davis your disgusting" T.K cried, "He's killed hundreds maybe even millions of digimon Davis don't have any heart?"   
  
'Davis are you in a realtionship with Ken?" Cody asked, "Cause if this is some clever sceme stop because it's just disturbing"  
  
'No it's no scheme" Davis said, "I do love him"  
  
'Who's side are you on anyway Davis?" Yole asked, "Because I'm pretty sure it's not ours"  
  
'Chibimon let's leave" Davis said and slowly picked up his partner and walked towards the computer only to be blocked by T.K. "Get out of the way T.K"   
  
'Your not going anywhere give me your digivice Davis" T.K said holding out his hand.   
  
'Excuse me?" He asked.   
  
'I said give me your digivice your not going anywhere till we get some answers Davis" T.K said.   
  
'Yea we wont the truth Davis" Yole said.   
  
'The truth you can't handle it even if I told you" Davis said and held up his hand, "Now that you all through about me and Ken I suggest you stay out of the digital world because without me your note safe"  
  
'What do you mean?" Kari asked as Davis suddenly pushed the blond boy to the side and in a blinding flash of light entered the digital world. Yole quickly got onto the computer and gasped.   
  
'We've been locked out!" Yole gasped.   
  
^  
  
  
  
"  
  
There" Izzy cried and the others looked over at the computer screen, they had called the originals over and Izzy had began to work at the computer, "Prodigious I did it I got us in but boy was it hard whoever made this program is a genius"   
  
'I bet it was Ken!" T.K said.   
  
'What's with that anyway wouldn't Davis let us know this it isn't like him" Sora said and watched the 02 gang gather around the computer.   
  
'You guys head to the digital world me and Matt have somewhere to go" Tie said and slowly he and the blond boy left the room.   
  
Once down the hall they looked at each other and watched as a man came from the shadows.   
  
'This isn't good they know about Ken and Davis" Tie said.   
  
'This could jeperdise everything we've worked so hard for" Matt said and the man clicked his lighter and smirked.   
  
'Don't worry I have the situation under control" The man said, 'Iv sent Ryo and Takato to take care of it"  
  
'And the others?" Tie asked.   
  
'We'll call them if we're in serious trouble but if they do find out" The man said, 'Be ready to elimate them we cant afford any mishaps"  
  
'Let's just hope it doesn't come to that" Matt said.  
  
'Oh and she's been detected again" The man said.  
  
'When is she going to quiet?" Tie chuckled. 'But at least she'll look out from them, she's not evil yea know"  
  
'She's close enough" The man said and stopped clicking his lighter.  
  
^  
  
She watched them entering the digital world and looking around confused about where they were. But then again they were in a realm where they were not ment to be, a part of the digital world only a few chosen destined were allowed.   
  
'What is this place?" T.K asked as he looked at the crystallized scenery, everything was sparkling was diamonds.   
  
'Look at the water" Kari said and pointed to the flowing liquid water that seem to be glowing an green aura as it flowed in the river.   
  
'Where in the digital world are we?" Yole asked.   
  
'Iv never seen this place before" Hawkmon said.   
  
'Weird" Gatomon said, 'These planets are crystal not organic"   
  
Suddenly she saw her entrance and with a sharp whistle a huge six tailed fox came leaping from the trees, jumping upon it's back she and the fox landed on the ground for the dig destined to see.   
  
'The dig destined were startled as the girl slowly looked at them, she was dressed in Yamato samurai clothing and she was holding a long sword, her long silver hair slicked down her shoulders and back and blew to the right in the light breeze. Her blue eyes settled upon them, and as they looked at her a chill ran down there spines, a cold chill one that you get only after seeing something horrifying and unmanly.   
  
'It's you" T.K gasped.   
  
'T.K do you know her?" Kari asked, 'Wait a second"  
  
'Well it seems you do recognize me after all Takaru Ishia and Hakari Kameia" The girl said, 'It's nice to meet you both again"  
  
'Who is she?" Yole asked.  
  
'I don't know her name but she hangs around with my brother" Kari said.   
  
'Mine too" T.K said and slowly the wolf trotted towards them.   
  
'I suggest you all leave before I am forced to take action" She said and pointed her sword at the dig destined. 'Leave this place it is forbidden to you"  
  
'We're here to find the emperor" T.K said, 'Get out of our way or we'll make you"  
  
'Calm down T.K please can you tell us where our friend Davis is" Kari asked and suddenly a sharp whistling sound came chasing through the wind.   
  
'Get down!" The girl screamed slashing the air and sending a dozen shotogen to the ground, they landed in the crystallized grass ground with a load pluck. 'Stay where you are all of you don't move"  
  
'Nicely done but then again I should have known the guardian to his majesty would be on her guard all the time" A voice said and a figure appeared in the tree branch sitting in the shadows.   
  
'Leave them be" The girl said, 'Be gone from this holy place virus"   
  
Suddenly the digimon jumped down and it looked like a black tiger dressed a ninja getup holding more Shotogun in his hands. He eyed the dig destined with great pleasure for his master would be pleased he brought back barriers of the crests.   
  
'Blacknilamon" The girl said, 'By order of his majesty I order you to leave this realm of light and return to the darkness in which you came"   
  
'Sorry but I'm not leaving without those children" Blacknilamon said and leaped into the air.   
  
'Then you leave me no choice" The girl said and raised her sword into the air and as Blacknilamon came down she suddenly in a quick flash like lightening appeared behind the digimon.  
  
'Wow" Yole awed as suddenly it burst into data.   
  
'Amazing" Gatomon said.   
  
'Oh no the TV" Cody cried as he looked at the television which was filled with shotogun and suddenly exploded.   
  
'This doesn't look good" Armadillomon said.  
  
'Well then I'll just have to…" The girl said and touched her ear as if listening to something, 'Yes I found them there stuck here…yes….of course I understand your majesty I'll retrieve the prince as I come back…but yes of course I'll leave them be there perfectly safe anyway over and out"  
  
'What do you think she wants T.K?" Kari whispered into T.K's ear.   
  
'I don't know but she's an odd girl I don't even know her name my brother always locks his room door when she comes and they talk so no one can hear them" T.K whispered back.   
  
'I have just been informed you been invited to stay momentarily in the kingdom" The girl said, 'Allow me to introduce myself since I already know your names, I am Rya guardian to the royal family of the digital world"   
  
'Royal Family?" 


	2. Friend of Foe?

IN THE DARKNESS THEY LIE CH2  
  
Here is chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW   
  
^  
  
CHAPTER 2 ENEMY OF FRIEND ??  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours while Rya the mysterious warrior sat upon the giant Fozamon, the dig destined followed without talking much and suddenly the Fozamon stopped and Rya looked back at the dig destined. She shook her head in displeasure these children did not have a drop of Sennin blood in them and they were getting tired from walking a short distance, well actually a few miles but even the weakest Sennin could walk this mileage without stopping. Humans as she noticed were weak and let there greed cover there heart and fill there minds.   
  
'We shall stop here if you all like" Rya said and the dig destined dropped to the ground tired and hungry.   
  
'I don't think I could walk another second" Yole cried.   
  
'Even I'm tired" Gatomon said.   
  
"Wait here" Rya said and slowly got off the large fox digimon and taking out her sword walked away, after a few minutes she came back holding a large fish over her back and a bundle of apples in her shirt.   
  
'FOOD!" The digimon screamed and jumped the girl who managed to get away in one piece.   
  
'Hungry digimon ha, ha they eat worst then Daisuke" Rya laughed and Kari turned to her.   
  
'You know Daisuke?" Kari asked and the others looked over as Rya started to build a fire.   
  
'Yes I know of him" Rya said as she took out a box of matches and growled as she lit them and all burned out before she had a chance to throw them in the wood, 'Human inventions grrr I hate them so much they make so sense…of course they burn he says that's the last time I listen to Ryo"  
  
'Here" T.K said and took the matches and lit one close to the fire and soon it was burning.   
  
'Thank you" Rya said as she quickly hung the fish over the fire by a long stick and let it cook. 'It should be ready in awhile. Now then I guess since you are friend of his highness you must have questions"  
  
'Uh we're friends of Davis not his highness whoever that is" Cody said as Rya quickly removed the samurai armour to revile a long white baggy shirt and a pair of knee length brown pants.   
  
'Well first of all I…." She said and stopped as the sounds of feet approaching caught her ears, she looked over to see a two boys with two digimon. 'Oh so I see the guardian and the goggle boy have come at last, your lucky I found them first you two are so getting slow these days. Well you may look young but of course you could just be getting old"   
  
'Old?" The boy with goggles asked, "You older then me and Ryo put together"   
  
'And more arrogant!" The brown head boy chuckled.   
  
'Watch it Ryo" Rya said and the dig destined looked over at the two new comers.  
  
The younger boy had bushy brown hair that was covered by a pair of yellow framed goggles, he was medium in height and was wearing a baggy white shirt covered with a bright red jacket and a pair of jeans. He stood by a large red dino digimon who was sniffing the fish but Rya quickly slapped him away and it quickly rubbed it's noise.   
  
The older boy had brown hair that stood straight up and he stood taller then the shorter boy. He was wearing a long blue jacket that was buttoned halfway down his bare chest and left unbuttoned the rest of the way down, his black pants were tucked into his heavy leather boots. The digimon near him was a small purple looking digimon that reminded them of veemon only crossed with a dino.   
  
'Yes what were you doing in this area anyway?" The taller boy asked.   
  
'Yea don't you have to make sure no viruses are entering the realm?" The shorter asked. "But here you are cooking dinner with a bunch of humans instead"   
  
'Don't lecture me dig destined please allow me to introduce these guys the one with the goggles is Takato and the big red dino is his partner Guilamon" Rya said, "And these two are Ryo and Montimon"   
  
'So your Davis's group huh now I know why he stays here all the time" Takato chuckled. "His friends look worst then mine do"  
  
'We're not his friend" T.K snapped. "Not anymore"  
  
'Yea that vial betrayer!" Yole growled as she munched into another apple, "If he were here right now id…id"  
  
'You'd what?" A voice asked and everyone turned to see Davis sitting on Raindramon staring at them, he slowly got off his partner and they saw he was wearing long blue robes covered in red flames, gold trimmed along the collar and wrists. "What can a bunch of pathetic humans like you all do anyway?"   
  
'Daisuke what are you doing here?" Rya asked, 'I thought you were with the prince"   
  
'I was but he insisted I find these and bring them home before they get hurt" Davis said and T.K sat up but Kari held him down shaking his head.  
  
'I was given orders by his majesty to bring them to him" Rya said and looked up at Davis, 'There everything will be explained to them"   
  
'Fine is that fish ready yet I'm starving" Davis said and sat down next to the trio of Sennin.   
  
'I thought you'd already had your fill with the prince" Takato chuckled.   
  
'Watch it just because you're a goggle doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hurt you" Davis snapped.   
  
'Enough arguing let's eat" Rya said and tossed the fish in to the air she brought her sword down and suddenly large slab of fish was on his persons and digamous lap. Rya slowly sat down and removed the slab of fish she wanted from her sword.   
  
'Wow" T.K gasped.   
  
'You know say that again" Hawkmon said.   
  
'How'd she do that?" Gatomon asked.   
  
'Rya is a master of the sword and believe me don't mess with her" Ryo said, 'I did and that's why I don't have long hair anymore and it's pointed on the top"   
  
Davis looked over at the dig destined who were eyeing him suspicious looks especially T.K who looked ready to kill him at any second with his bare hands.   
  
'So where's Ken?" T.K asked in an uncaring sort of voice. "Off enslaving innocent digimon?"  
  
'That's none of your business" Davis said and took a bite of his fish, 'And another thing why would you care anyway he's my boyfriend not yours and more important then you'll ever be I might add"  
  
'Why you little" T.K growled and got ready to hit him across the head when he stopped as Davis eyes glowed a dangerous golden color. 'Wha…what the hell?"   
  
'Ok now that is creepy" Yole said.  
  
'Wo how'd he learn that?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
'Calm down goggle head I don't wont to be the one to tell his majesty that I brought his guest to him in pieces" Rya said holding Davis to the ground by his shirt.   
  
'Let me go he needs to be taught a lesson" Davis growled.   
  
'Hey save your strength for the enemy Davis" Ryo said.   
  
After Davis settled down it was time to keep moving and such the company charged onwards the dig destined feeling awkward towards these new people being friends with Davis and Ken.   
  
Suddenly as they came over a hilltop they saw something that took there breaths away, it was a beautiful crystal palace standing in the middle of a beautiful village crowded with humans and digimon alike.   
  
'Welcome Digidestined to the capital of the land of Sennin" Rya said and turned to them, 'Welcome to Pandora" 


End file.
